lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΝΟΜΟΣ ΤΗΣ ΕΝΕΡΓΕΙΑΣ ΚΑΙ ΜΑΖΑΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Kaliambos-Natural philosophy) Μάης 16, του 2018 Μετά από τo έτος 2003 που δημοσιεύτηκε η εργασία μου με τίτλο "Η πυρηνική δομή διέπεται από τους θεμελιώδεις νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού " (Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism), σήμερα πια είναι γνωστό ότι στην κβαντική φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων εφαρμόζεται όχι η άκυρη υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια (invalid mass-energy conservation) αλλά η ανακάλυψη του νέου νόμου της ενέργειας και μάζας που περιέχει και τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Ως γνωστό στην κβαντική φυσική έχουμε συνεχώς μεταβλητή μάζα Μ των σωμάτων ύστερα από την απορρόφηση ή εκπομπή των διπολικών φωτονίων με ενέργεια Ε = hν και μάζα m = hν/c2 κάτω από την κβαντική συστολή του μήκους (discovery of length contraction) και την κβαντική διαστολή του χρόνου που δεν έχουν καμία σχέση με το χωρόχρονο του Αϊνστάιν.H παραπάνω εικόνα είναι από τη συνέντευξη που έδωσα με τίτλο "Αϊνστάιν Χόκινγκ" στην συγγραφέα της Πνευματικής Θεσσαλίας κ. Δήμητρα Μπαρδάνη μέσω του καναλιού TV Thessalia. Στη συνέντευξη τόνισα ότι ο μέγας Βρετανός φιλόσοφος και μαθηματικός, ο Ράσελ, στα συμπεράσματα του δευτέρου τόμου του με τίτλο “Ιστορία της Δυτικής φιλοσοφίας” έγραψε ότι η νέα φιλοσοφία που θα αναπτυχθεί στα πλαίσια της κβαντικής φυσικής θα πρέπει να απομακρυνθεί από τον χωρόχρονο του Αϊνστάιν. Με άλλα λόγια στην κβαντική φυσική εφαρμόζεται ο δεύτερος νόμος του Νεύτωνα με τη μορφή F = d(Mυ)dt , καθώς περιέχει τη μεταβλητή μάζα Μ. Αντίθετα στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, επειδή δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση ή εκπομπή φωτονίων, εφαρμόζεται ξανά ο δεύτερος νόμος του Νεύτωνα, αλλά με την απλή μορφή F = Mo(dυ/dt), όπου η αδρανειακή μάζα Μο παραμένει πάντοτε σταθερή, καθώς η δυναμική ενέργεια μετατρέπεται σε κινητική ενέργεια χωρίς ωστόσο να μεταβάλλεται και ο χωρόχρονος, όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων για τα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων Πραγματικά μετά από την ανακάλυψη της διπολικής φύσης του φωτονίου (discovery of dipole nature of photon) που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) απέδειξα ότι το διπολικό φωτόνιο εκτός από την ενέργεια Ε = hν έχει και μάζα m = hν/c2 (discovery of photon mass) και γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε όλα τα πειράματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής απορρίπτουν τα πεδία του Maxwell που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης (experiments reject fields), καθώς και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν, (1905) που παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. (Experiments reject relativity). Και επειδή η όλη κρίση της κβαντικής φυσικής ξεκίνησε από την πρώτη κιόλας εργασία του Αϊνστάιν (1905) για την ερμηνεία της απορρόφησης του φωτός από το ηλεκτρόνιο (φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο), θα πρέπει ο κάθε αναγνώστης να γνωρίζει απλά με ποιο τρόπο το διπολικό φωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρά με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου όπου πια δεν εφαρμόζονται τα απατηλά πεδία Ey και Βz του Maxwell, αλλά τα πραγματικά διανύσματα της ηλεκτρικής έντασης Εy και της μαγνητικής έντασης Βz που προκύπτουν από τους νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere όπως ακριβώς περιγράφονταν πριν από τις άκυρες εξισώσεις του Maxwell. (Invalid Maxwell’s equations). Κατά συνέπεια η εξ αποστάσεως αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων του διπολικού φωτονίου με το ηλεκτρόνιο (intensity and false field) μέσω των διανυσμάτων Εy και Bz μας οδηγεί να γράψουμε σωστά τις παρακάτω σχέσεις του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού: Εy(-e) dy = dw Βz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm ή Βz(-e)dy = Fmdt = p = dmc Και επειδή το 1856 ο Weber έδειξε πειραματικά ότι Ey/Bz = c τότε με απλή διαίρεση καταλήγομε στη σχέση dw = dmc2 Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν Ε = mc2 προκύπτει όχι μόνο από την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα αλλά και από την εφαρμογή των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere οι οποίοι όμως στην κβαντική φυσική μας οδηγούν σε διαφορετικά συμπεράσματα από τις υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν περί χώρου και χρόνου. Αυτό συμβαίνει διότι η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm εξαιτίας της ταχύτητας dy/dt θα έπρεπε να καθυστερεί σε σχέση με την ηλεκτρική δύναμη Fe = Ey(-e). Ωστόσο για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα εμφανίζεται το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της συστολής του μήκους dy και της διαστολής του χρόνου dt ώστε η ταχύτητα dy/dt να προσεγγίζει πάντοτε το μηδέν. Δηλαδή στην κβαντική φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων η κβαντική συστολή του μήκους και η κβαντική διαστολή του χρόνου δεν έχουν καμιά σχέση με το χωρόχρονο του Αϊνστάιν. Είναι γεγονός ότι το 1913 στο μοντέλο του Bohr τα πειράματα του ιονισμού έδειξαν ότι σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια Δw = 13,6 eV που προκύπτει από την αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο μετατρέπεται στην ενέργεια hν = 13,6 eV του φωτονίου. Επιπλέον όπως έδειξα και στην εργασία μου του 2003 σύμφωνα με τον ίδιο νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, στο δευτερόνιο η ενέργεια hν = 2,2246 MeV του φωτονίου οφείλεται όχι στο έλλειμμα μάζας αλλά στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια Δw = 2,2246 MeV που προκύπτει από την ισχυρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση των κατανομών φορτίων που μας δίνουν τα 9 έξτρα φορτισμένα quarks στο πρωτόνιο και τα 12 έξτρα φορτισμένα quarks στο νετρόνιο, ενώ παράλληλα σύμφωνα και με το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας, το έλλειμμα μάζας του πρωτονίου και του νετρονίου μας δίνει τη μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου. Έτσι και στο σχηματισμό του ατόμου του υδρογόνου το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = 13,6 eV/c2 μετατρέπεται στη μάζα m = hν/c2 του ίδιου του διπολικού φωτονίου. (Correct Bohr Model). Δηλαδή στα ατομικά και πυρηνικά φαινόμενα δεν έχουμε μετατροπή του ελλείμματος της μάζας σε ενέργεια φωτονίου όπως πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν, αλλά την εφαρμογή των δυο νόμων της ενέργειας και μάζας με τη μορφή του νέου νόμου της ενέργειας και μάζας που δίδεται από την απλή σχέση Δw/Δm = hν/m = c2 Κατά συνέπεια όλα τα αρχικά λάθη του Αϊνστάιν που αναχαίτισαν την πρόοδο της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής οφείλονται στο γεγονός ότι ο Αϊνστάιν ακολούθησε πιστά τα ηλεκτρομαγνητικά πεδία του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα, παρότι ο Πλανκ το 1907 προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός, που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801, έδειξε ότι τα δικά του κβάντα φωτός εξαιτίας της ενέργειας Ε = hν έχουν και μάζα. (Physics4u-H καμπύλωση του φωτός). Ιστορικά το 1704 ο Νεύτων προέβλεψε όχι μόνο την κυματική φύση των σωματιδίων του φωτός, που κινούνται στο κενό, (INTRODUCTION TO CONCEPTS AND THEORIES IN PHYSICAL SCIENCE page 386), αλλά και τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προκύπτουν από το νόμο της βαρύτητας καθώς τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801. (MODERN PHYSICS page 57). Επιπλέον το 1845 ο Faraday με αξιόλογα πειράματα ανακάλυψε και τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες του φωτός, οπότε για την ερμηνεία της φύσης του φωτός θα έπρεπε να εφαρμοσθούν όχι μόνο ο νόμος του Νεύτωνα για τη βαρύτητα, αλλά και οι νόμοι του Coulomb και Ampere περί ακαριαίας ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης, για να μην παραβιασθεί και ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης, που επιβεβαιώθηκε το 1935 οριστικά και από τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. (Quantum Entanglement rejects Einstein). Πάντως αυτά τα πειράματα φαίνεται πως κλόνισαν την πίστη του Αϊνστάιν στις θεωρίες των πεδίων, αφού το 1936 ακύρωσε τα δικά του βαρυτικά κύματα που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. Επιπλέον το 1938 στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (σελίδα 10) έγραψε: “Σε κάθε φάση που περνά η επιστήμη προσπαθεί να βρει λύσεις για τα φαινόμενα που να μην έρχονται σε αντίθεση με τις νομοτέλειες που ήδη έχουν ανακαλυφθεί.” Δυστυχώς ο Maxwell το 1865 στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του όχι μόνο δεν έλαβε υπόψη την επιβεβαίωση των σωματιδίων του φωτός από τον Soldner, αλλά δεν ακολούθησε ούτε και τα πειράματα του Faraday (1832) που έδειξαν ότι το επαγωγικό ρεύμα οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη Fm . Για παράδειγμα στο βιβλίο FUNDAMENTALS OF ELECTRICITY AND MAGNETISM (page 289) διαβάζουμε: “Faraday’s law is a new principle of behavior which overlaps and is consistent with the law of magnetic force on a moving charge.” Δηλαδή ο Maxwell τελείως αυθαίρετα πρότεινε ότι το επαγωγικό ρεύμα οφείλεται σε ένα υποθετικό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε που παραβιάζει τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, ενώ και τα πειράματα του Neumann (1845) έδειξαν ότι ο νόμος του Faraday διέπεται από τη μαγνητική δύναμη Fm του νόμου του Ampere. Επιπλέον o Maxwell μας γύρισε ξανά πριν από τους νόμους του Νεύτωνα, και μάλιστα πολύ πίσω στον αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου (1637), παρότι ο Νεύτων τον αιθέρα τον απέρριψε με την ανακάλυψη του τρίτου νόμου του. Τελικά πολύ σύντομα δικαιώθηκε ο Νεύτων, αφού όχι μόνο τα πειράματα των Michelson και Morley (1887) απέδειξαν την ανυπαρξία του αιθέρα, αλλά και τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler. Και φυσικά η πιο σπουδαία δικαίωση του Νεύτωνα ήρθε με την ανακάλυψη των κβάντα φωτός από τον Πλανκ (1900) με ενέργεια Ε = hν που δεν συμβιβάζονταν με τα πεδία του Maxwell. Παρόλα αυτά το 1905 ο Αϊνστάιν επειδή ήταν πολύ επηρεασμένος από τα πεδία του Maxwell στην πρώτη του κιόλας εργασία βιάστηκε να ερμηνεύσει την απορρόφηση του φωτός από το ηλεκτρόνιο εισάγοντας τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα, με αποτέλεσμα να πιστέψει ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μόνο ενέργεια Ε = hν που συνεισφέρει μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου Δηλαδή hν = ΔΕ . Έτσι χρησιμοποίησε μόνο το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας (Βραβείο Νόμπελ 1921), ενώ αμέσως την ίδια χρονιά εγκαταλείποντας αυτό το νόμο, ανέπτυξε την άκυρη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας όπου παραβιάσθηκαν και οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Πραγματικά τότε ο Αϊνστάιν απαξιώνοντας τα σωματίδια φωτός του Νεύτωνα στην εισαγωγή της ερμηνείας του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου έγραψε ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell είναι αδύνατο να αντικατασταθεί από άλλη θεωρία. Έτσι το 1907 χωρίς να λάβει υπόψη ούτε τον ίδιο τον Πλανκ οδηγήθηκε στην ανάπτυξη της άκυρης θεωρίας της γενικής σχετικότητας (1915), αφού για την καμπύλωση του φωτός εξαιτίας της βαρύτητας αγνόησε όχι μόνο το Νεύτωνα αλλά και τον Πλανκ υποθέτοντας ότι η καμπύλωση δεν οφείλεται στη μάζα των φωτονίων αλλά στην περίεργη υπόθεση περί της καμπυλότητας του χωροχρόνου. Και φυσικά πολύ αργότερα (1938) στο βιβλίο του (σελίδα 224 ) άλλαξε άποψη, αφού έγραψε ότι τα φωτόνια εξαιτίας της ενέργειας Ε = hν έχουν και μάζα m = hν/c2 και γι αυτό το λόγο καμπυλώνουν εξαιτίας της βαρύτητας, όπως δηλαδή προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και το επιβεβαίωσε και ο Πλανκ. Με βάση λοιπόν όλα αυτά τα δεδομένα μετά από την παρουσίαση των διπολικών φωτονίων στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993 σήμερα πια είναι γνωστό ότι στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο το διπολικό φωτόνιο που έχει μάζα m = hν/c2 (discovery of photon mass) συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας του ΔΜ όπως προβλέπει ο νόμος Φωτονίου -Ύλης που δίδεται από την απλή σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Πάντως το 1901 ο Kaufmann απέδειξε πειραματικά ότι στην κβαντική φυσική ηλεκτρόνια μεγάλης ταχύτητας υ δεν μπορούν να κινηθούν με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός, επειδή εμφανίζουν μια πολύ αυξημένη μάζα Μ που αν συσχετισθεί με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής θα δίδεται από τη γνωστή σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-υ2) Αυτή λοιπόν την εξίσωση μελέτησε ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας και με τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού κατέληξε στη σχέση M2c2 = M2υ2 ή 2ΜdΜc2 = 2ΜdMυυ + 2υdυΜΜ ή dMc2 = (Mdυ +υdM)υ Τελικά με έκπληξη διαπίστωσε ότι το τελευταίο αυτό αποτέλεσμα μας δίνει το έργο dw, αφού με την εφαρμογή της μεταβλητής μάζας Μ του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα θα έχουμε τη γνωστή σχέση Fds = dw = d(Mυ)(ds/dt) = (Μdυ +υdM)υ Με άλλα λόγια ο Αϊνστάιν κατέληξε στη σχέση dw = dMc2 ή ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 χωρίς να γνωρίζει ότι αυτή η σχέση προκύπτει από την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου. Δηλαδή αν ο Αϊνστάιν εκτός από το χάρισμα της τόλμης να αμφισβητεί παραδοσιακές ιδέες είχε και το πρώτο χάρισμα του Νεύτωνα, δηλαδή τη μεγάλη υπομονή στην έρευνα, σίγουρα το 1907 θα ακολουθούσε τον Πλανκ οπότε με μια τροποποίηση στην έρευνα του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου θα ανακάλυπτε το νόμο Φωτονίου -Ύλης που θα ακύρωνε την αρχική υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης και δεν θα ταλαιπωρούνταν πια να αναπτύξει και την άκυρη θεωρία της γενικής σχετικότητας. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Πλανκ το 1913 ως γηραιότερος φίλος συμβούλεψε τον Αϊνστάιν να μην ασχοληθεί με τη γενική σχετικότητα, διότι υπήρχε περίπτωση να αποτύχει, αλλά ακόμη και αν δεν είχε αποτύχει, κανείς δεν θα τον πίστευε. Βλέπε ( Όταν η γενική θεωρία της σχετικότητας ανέτρεπε το νόμο της βαρύτητας). Εκείνη τη χρονιά βέβαια αν ο Αϊνστάιν μελετούσε προσεκτικά και το μοντέλο του Bohr, σίγουρα θα καταλάβαινε ότι και η ενέργεια hν των φωτονίων της ηλιακής ακτινοβολίας δεν οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας Δm του Ηλίου, αλλά στην ενέργεια βαρύτητας Δw που συμβαίνει στο εσωτερικό του Ηλίου από την βαρυτική αλληλεπίδραση των τεράστιων μαζών του Ηλίου. Έτσι δεν θα ταλαιπωρούνταν να αναπτύξει την άκυρη γενική σχετικότητα με τα άκυρα βαρυτικά κύματα της βαρυτικής δύναμης που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, αφού θα ανακάλυπτε το νόμο ενέργειας και μάζας που θα έλυνε όλα τα προβλήματα της κβαντικής βαρύτητας, που ταλαιπωρούσαν και το μεγάλο σκεπτικιστή της κοσμολογίας, τον Χόκινγκ. (Αϊνστάιν Χόκινγκ). Πραγματικά όταν αργότερα (1938) ο Αϊνστάιν έγραψε το βιβλίο του σίγουρα θα πρέπει να θυμήθηκε τα λόγια του Πλανκ, αφού την περίεργη υπόθεση της καμπυλότητας του χωροχρόνου που δεν ήταν κατανοητή ούτε και στη φιλοσοφία του Ράσελ (Χόκινγκ και Αϊνστάιν) ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν απέφυγε να την τονίσει στο βιβλίο του, αφού τελικά αναγνώρισε ότι η καμπύλωση του φωτός κοντά στην ισχυρή βαρύτητα του Ηλίου οφείλεται στη μάζα των σωματιδίων του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων. Και εδώ τίθεται το μέγα ερώτημα γιατί το κατεστημένο των θεωριών απέναντι στους νόμους και τα πειράματα δεν επέτρεπε ακόμη και τον ίδιο τον Αϊνστάιν να τολμήσει να αναθεωρήσει τις θεωρίες του παρότι στη σελίδα 10 του βιβλίου του έγραψε: “Πολύ συχνά μια θεωρία που με την πρώτη ματιά φαίνεται τέλεια με τις προηγούμενες, στο φως μιας δεύτερης ανάγνωσης αποδεικνύεται ελλειμματική και ανολοκλήρωτη.” Είναι γεγονός ότι η θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας έγινε πια το κατεστημένο του εικοστού αιώνα, αφού από πολύ νωρίς (1909) ο Bucherer πίστεψε ότι τα πειράματα της διάσπασης βήτα επιβεβαίωσαν τον Αϊνστάιν. Όμως τη χρονιά που ο Gell-Mann (1964) ανακάλυψε τα φορτισμένα quarks που έμελλε να λύσουν το μέγα πρόβλημα της δομής των πυρήνων, εγώ τότε ως φοιτητής του Αριστοτελείου Πανεπιστημίου, που δίδασκα μαθήματα φυσικής στους οικότροφους σπουδαστές του Ελληνικού Κολεγίου Θεσσαλονίκης, με έκπληξη είχα διαπιστώσει ότι στη διάσπαση βήτα η αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου (ΔΜ = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων) δεν οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου (σχετικότητα) αλλά στο έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων, που προκύπτει όταν το νετρόνιο μετατρέπεται σε πρωτόνιο. Έτσι μετά από την εργασία μου του 2003 που ανακάλυψα τη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων διαπιστώθηκε ότι στη διάσπαση βήτα η ενέργεια Δw = 1,293 MeV που προκύπτει από τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο και που δίνει την αυξημένη ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι η ασταθής τριάδα ddd του ασταθούς νετρονίου μετατρέπεται στη σταθερή τριάδα dud του σταθερού πρωτονίου εξαιτίας της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης των φορτισμένων quarks. Επομένως ο νόμος της ενέργειας και της μάζας για τη διάσπαση βήτα θα μπορούσε να εκφρασθεί και με την παρακάτω σχέση (ddd - dud) / (d-u) = ΔΕ / ΔΜ = c2 Εδώ η ασταθής τριάδα ddd που μετατρέπεται στη σταθερή τριάδα dud, δηλαδή η (ddd-dud) εκφράζει την ενέργεια Δw = 1,293 MeV, ενώ η διαφορά (d-u) εκφράζει το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων. Πραγματικά μετά από την ανακάλυψη της νέας δομής των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων έδειξα ότι d = μάζα 7,23 ηλεκτρονίων, ενώ u = μάζα 4,7 ηλεκτρονίων. (UP AND DOWN QUARKS). Πάντως όταν η βαρύτητα είναι πολύ ισχυρή όπως συμβαίνει στις βαρυτικές αλληλεπιδράσεις των μαύρων οπών, τότε έχουμε ενέργεια ΔE των κβαντικών βαρυτικών κυμάτων (spasetime ripples of laws) που δεν έχει καμία σχέση με τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Αϊνστάιν και η οποία προέρχεται από τη βαρυτική αλληλεπίδραση που δίνει ενέργεια βαρύτητας Δw των μαύρων οπών. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση ο νόμος ενέργειας και μάζας μπορεί να εκφρασθεί από την παρακάτω σχέση Δw/Δm = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Τελικά το 2016 η ομάδα LIGO ανακάλυψε τέτοια κβαντικά βαρυτικά κύματα που η ενέργειά τους ΔΕ προέρχεται από την ενέργεια της ισχυρής βαρυτικής αλληλεπίδρασης δυο μαύρων οπών με μάζες 29 και 36 φορές πιο μεγάλες από τη μάζα του Ηλίου. Φυσικά αν η αλληλεπίδραση δεν ήταν ισχυρή τότε από τη σύγκρουση αυτών των μαύρων οπών θα έπρεπε να προκύψει μια νέα μαύρη τρύπα με μάζα 65 ηλιακών μαζών. Ωστόσο σύμφωνα με το νόμο της ενέργειας και μάζας των συστημάτων των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, που έλυσε το πρόβλημα της κβαντικής βαρύτητας, η συνολική μάζα ανέρχεται στις 62 ηλιακές μάζες, επειδή το έλλειμμα της βαρυτικής ενέργειας Δw αντιστοιχεί σε ένα έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = 3 ηλιακές μάζες. Φυσικά στη Νευτώνεια μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων δεν έχουμε ούτε έλλειμμα μάζας και ούτε μεταβλητή μάζα Μ επειδή τα βαρυτικά φαινόμενα δεν είναι ισχυρά. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση εφαρμόζοντας το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα με την απλή μορφή F = Μο (dυ/dt) που αναφέρεται στη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο θα έχουμε Fds = dw = Μο(dυ/dt)ds = Μουdυ ή Δw = Μου2/2 Δηλαδή και στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων ισχύει ο ίδιος νόμος της ενέργειας και μάζας, αφού καθώς η δυναμική ενέργεια μετατρέπεται σε κινητική ενέργεια, η αδρανειακή μάζα Μο διατηρείται ως σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα. Βέβαια το 1905 το μέγα λάθος του Αϊνστάιν ήταν ότι βιάστηκε να χρησιμοποιήσει το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα με τη μεταβλητή μάζα Μ που εφαρμόζεται στα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων.Έτσι νόμισε ότι ανέτρεψε τον ίδιο το νόμο του Νεύτωνα με την απλή μορφή F = Μο (dυ/dt) που εφαρμόζεται εξίσου καλά και στα υπαρκτά συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων όπως είναι η εφαρμογή του νόμου της βαρύτητας για τη μελέτη της κίνησης των πλανητών.Πέρα από αυτό αγνοώντας ακόμη και τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων οδηγήθηκε στην ανάπτυξη της άκυρης γενικής σχετικότητας. (INVALID GENERAL RELATIVITY). Δυστυχώς ακόμη και σήμερα εξαιτίας του ισχυρού κατεστημένου του Αϊνστάιν πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν στα βαρυτικά κύματα του Αϊνστάιν που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. Λόγου χάρη ενώ ο γνωστός καθηγητής της αστρονομίας Δ. Σιμόπουλος το Μάη του 2017 ενημερώθηκε στη Λάρισα από εμένα για τα πειράματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής που απορρίπτουν τον Αϊνστάιν, εντούτοις στις 4 Οκτωβρίου του 2017 στο άρθρο του “ Πώς να κερδίσετε ένα νόμπελ φυσικής ανακαλύπτοντας βαρυτικά κύματα” συνεχίζοντας να εκθειάζει τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια, έγραψε: “Οι τρεις χαμένες ηλιακές μάζες έχουν μετατραπεί σε ενέργεια βαρυτικών κυμάτων.” Δηλαδή με την επιμονή του στις υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν αφενός παραβιάζει τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα και αφετέρου αγνοεί τελείως την ενέργεια Δw της βαρυτικής αλληλεπίδρασης των μαύρων οπών καθώς και το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει και στο μοντέλο του Bohr ύστερα από τα πειράματα του ιονισμού. Category:Fundamental physics concepts